Memories in the rain
by D-Naruto
Summary: Lemon-lime. NaruHinaSasu. Un día lluvioso sin misiones que cumplir. Todo empieza con una relajante ducha. Algo inusual... ¿un sueño? Pero, estando despierto... ¿qué habrá pasado? POV de Naruto. Y la lluvia.


**Versión editada de este lemon-lime. Una historia intensa y pasada por agua. Hinata en su versión más _hot_. Gracias por leer.  
**

**Pairing:** Naruto x Hinata x Sasuke  
**Lemon:** Memories in the rain

El verano había llegado cargado de misiones; pero, aquel día… bueno, no fue un día normal: lo anunciaba la tormenta que estaba cayendo. Una de las típicas en aquella estación. La Hoja permanecía oculta bajo el torrente de agua, y yo andaba encerrado en mi casa. Aunque no estaba solo.

- Ahh, Hinata… por Kami…

Sus tímidas manos me arrancaban murmullos de placer. A ella le encantaba masajearme la espalda, para ver los gestos que hacía. A mí –para qué mentir- me encantaban sus caricias; disfrutaba con cada una de ellas, con el toque especial que daba a mi piel. Ese día me excité más de lo normal, y sólo era un masaje…

- Hinata…, voy a ducharme.- me excusé: no quería que notase el _bulto_.

- No tardes, Naruto-kun.- dijo ella, estirándose y bostezando.

No tardé en desnudarme y entrar en la ducha. Al contacto con el agua caliente mi vello se erizó: qué gustito daba aquello. Me relajé totalmente, mientras me enjabonaba todo el cuerpo. El agua caía recorriendo mi rubio cabello, bajando vertiginosamente por el cuello, la espalda, el torso desnudo, llegando a mis brazos, a la cintura, a…

De repente –estando tan a gusto-, me entró un ligero sopor. El vaho llenaba la estancia. Me espabilé lo suficiente para no caer de culo al suelo. La puerta se abrió de golpe. Allí estaba ella… ¡desnuda! ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaría soñando?

- ¡¿Hi-Hinata…? ¿Qué haces…?

- Relájate, Na~ru~to-kun.

Su cuerpo: una maravilla para la vista. Belleza, curvas perfectas, opalina mirada. Sus pechos se acercaban cada vez más, hasta que los sentí sobre mi piel. Sus caderas se movían al son de su largo pelo azul: en todo su esplendor, preciosa. Una diosa en un mundo mortal.

Fueron sus manos, lo siguiente que percibí en mi ser, estimulando mi miembro –de por sí ya erguido. Excitándolo, toqueteando toda su extensión. Llegó su lengua, retorciéndose de placer junto a la mía: nuestras bocas chocaban con exaltación, mientras ella _lo_ seguía palpando.

Si aquello era un sueño, quería saborearlo toda la eternidad.

Me dispuse a probar su cuerpo, al tiempo que ella cambiaba de posición. Mis manos llegaron a sus turgentes nalgas, recorriéndolas sin límites, sin miedo: subieron, lenta y suavemente, por sus caderas y, antes de llegar al infinito, palparon sus senos –con mi lengua humedeciéndolos. Ella disfrutaba; su cara cambiaba a cada roce, dejándome lamer cada rincón de su nacarada piel. Su figura se presentó ante el añil de mis ojos; se retorció con lujuria, cuando mis dedos –y, más tarde, mi lengua- atraparon el punto más sensible de su intimidad: ahora estaba a mi merced, bajo mi influjo. La agarré por los muslos con fuerza: estaba totalmente agitado; quería saber qué se sentía. Quería poseerla ardientemente.

Irrumpí dentro de ella, con suavidad. El estímulo fue en aumento, y el ritmo subió: ambos buscamos –con nuestras manos-, un lugar donde asirnos a la realidad. La respiración sofocada y rápida era lo único que se escuchaba, apagando la lluvia en el exterior. Sentía su cuerpo en profundidad; el calor aumentaba donde, la unión de nuestros cuerpos, era más afanosa. En un esfuerzo titánico, Hinata susurró algo que no quise entender: estaba demasiado ocupado, relamiendo con avaricia sus pechos.

- Ah, ahh… Sasuke-san…

Sasuke apareció, extrañamente, en mi baño. _De__ facto_, me quedé totalmente sorprendido; sin embargo, mi frenesí era tal que no me importó. No obstante, mis orbes otearon _algo_.

_Qué__ grande_…

Hinata hizo que nos pusiéramos más verticales, sin perder nuestro fuego. Un grito de dolor complaciente llegó entonces, cuando Sasuke se adentró en ella: en la mujer que yo estaba amando. Ella se derretía: penetrada por ambos, su respiración se alejaba –cada vez más- de las nuestras.

Se afianzó a mi cuello impetuosa, aguantando cada embestida por ambos lados. Su piel, sudorosa, se repartía entre los dos. Sasuke la sostuvo por los pechos, mientras lamía su cuello con extrema impiedad. Hinata volvió a contorsionarse, llena de fruición: me estaba volviendo loco de remate con tanto movimiento; produciendo que, el clímax, estuviera cercano. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar: los gritos de Hinata, la respiración jadeante de Sasuke, la mía propia.

Subiendo. Bajando. Sufriendo aquella experiencia en cada resquicio de mi ser. Todo se mezcló en un cóctel explosivo. Todo estaba a punto de estallar. ¡Ya venía! Acelerando. Y, al fin, descargando.

Ella se llenó de nuestras esencias, mientras sus dientes mordían mi cuello para satisfacer la tensión. Sus piernas se enroscaron en mi cadera, para no perder ni una mísera gota del torrente que se introducía en ella. Suspiré, abrazado a la chica: sentí sus manos sobre mi espalda. Sentí sus otras manos sobre… ¿mi culo?

Abrí los ojos deprisa. Sasuke…

Me desperté en la bañera: había sido un maldito sueño. El agua estaba tibia; el vaho empañaba la ventana y el espejo. Me enrollé una toalla sobre la cintura –tapando y esperando calmar mis ansías-, y salí de allí.

Me dirigí hacia la sala. El calor me había hecho delirar. La tormenta seguía afuera, siendo ya de noche: las gotas de lluvia repiqueteaban en las ventanas. Pasé bajo el marco de la estancia, y mis pupilas se agrandaron.

- P-pero… ¡¿qué..?

Tuve que sostenerme sobre la estantería: estaba estupefacto, observando cómo Hinata y Sasuke reproducían el maldito sueño. ¿Era real? Por Kami, los gemidos de Hinata me lo parecían. Ellos… ¡estaban haciéndolo en el sillón! Increíble, creía estar viendo un sueño. No me dio tiempo a más: notaron mi presencia, y lo demás…

Lo demás queda entre la lluvia y yo.


End file.
